To date, it has been accepted that cellulite, not being considered exactly an autoimmune syndrome, presents some aspects that explain the difficulty in removing it. The presence of fat tissue deposits in women is controlled by DNA, and these deposits are not removed by traditional diet methods or through the ingestion of draining liquids. In order for methods external to the organism to reduce the phenomenon of cellulite, which is internal to the organism, it is necessary that the fat molecules contained within the cells leave their protective film, i.e. the adipocytes. For this process to occur from the inside, it is necessary to destroy this protective film, removing the fat particles, which can be eliminated osmotically through an appropriate drainage, or additionally by the mechanical action of a specific massage, performed with cream and activated oil.
Cellulite is certainly not a serious condition, from a medical point of view, but it represents the most common and least tolerated aesthetic complaint among women. Cellulite is a physiological condition classified as a microcirculatory dysfunction of the endocrine metabolism. It is characterized by skin depression, volume and deformation, i.e. “skin ripples”, which give it its distinctive appearance. Although cellulite is the common term for this disorder, it would be more correct, in clinical terms, to use names such as edematous fibrosclerotic panniculopathy, gynoid hydrolipodystrophy or simply lipodystrophy.
Cellulite appears in young women shortly after the menarche in the thighs and buttocks and continues to worsen as times goes by. The process of cellulite formation can be divided into 4 phases:                1—Arteriolar precapillary sphincter changes leading to changes in vascular permeability and capillary dilation resulting in edema.        2—Edema, causing metabolic changes which result in reticular plexus hyperplasia and hypertrophy, leading to pericapillarity formation and adipocyte deposition, and increasing interstitial viscosity.        3—Organization of collagen fibers around adipocyte groups, forming micronodules.        4—Finally, there is a union of micronodules forming macronodules and leading to sclerosis.        
There are many factors causing cellulite and many others which aggravate it. Several factors should be highlighted, including obesity and overweight, hormone ingestion, anatomical changes interfering with the normal metabolic processes and with microcirculation, nutritional deficiencies and metabolic disorders.
Many cellulite treatments exist, which include numerous processes that can only be applied in specific centers by professionals.
In cosmetic terms, an important weapon is massage itself. The anti-cellulite massage alone can stimulate microcirculation, facilitating metabolic changes and helping at least to prevent cellulite from developing quickly and easily. Massage therapy itself reduces tissue edema, but effects are also likely to be noticed at cellular level, since it stimulates fibroblast and keratinocyte activity, and reduces adipocyte activity.
The active ingredients used in cosmetics and in supplementary integration are essentially the same, depending on their technological characteristics, but generally they belong to the same therapeutic groups, of which we can enumerate agents that increase blood flow, agents that reduce lipogenesis and promote lipolysis, agents that restore the normal structure of the dermis and subcutaneous tissue and agents that prevent or eliminate the formation of free radicals.
European patent application EP 1214048 shows the use of conjugated linoleic acid (CLA) for the treatment and prevention of fat deposits and cellulite and compositions thereof containing CLA for the treatment of these disorders.
U.S. patent application US 20010041708 discloses a method to combat cellulite by applying a composition containing 10-trans, 12-cis-CLA.
The publication of international patent application WO 03/006009 relates to compositions for preventing cellulite containing CLA, an imidazolic or triazolic antifungal agent and a vehicle.
European patent application EP 1663267 relates to oral pharmaceutical compositions and cosmetic compositions for treating cellulite containing standardized extract of Vitis vinifera, dimeric flavonoids of Ginkgo biloba and triterpenes from Centella asiatica. 